


Newt, I'm Not a Niffler

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The reader is a pickpocket and Newt tickles them to get the coins to fall out of their pockets, as he would with a Niffler.





	Newt, I'm Not a Niffler

You had been pickpocketing for a living for a long time. Anything valuable you would take- phones, watches, jewellery you name it. 

When you met Newt Scamander, nothing changed. You still stole from his pockets, mostly coins because that was all he had in them. He strangely thought it was adorable though, attempting to get them back from you.

One day you were on the couch relaxing, with Newt sitting beside you. You shifted slightly in your seat and there was the unmistakeable sound of coins in your pocket. Without thinking, Newt, reached over tipped you upside down and began to tickle your belly to get the coins to fall out.

“Oh, no you don’t you pilfering pest”, Newt said.

“Newt, what are you doing?”, you squealed.

Only then did Newt realize what he was doing and placed you back on your feet.

“I’m sorry”, he said. He was bright red. 

“Newt, I’m not a Niffler”.


End file.
